


в следующей жизни, когда я стану-

by midnighttj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttj/pseuds/midnighttj
Summary: Так всё-таки есть выбор или нет??
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	в следующей жизни, когда я стану-

**Author's Note:**

> иваои вперде если хотите приходите ко мне в тви я там тоже иногда приколюхи всякие выкладываю @midnight_tj

Прости, что мне пришлось убить тебя. Душа моя, прости, что вонзил меч в грудь твою вздымающуюся.   
_У меня не было выбора._  
 _Никогда его нет._  
В этой жизни мог существовать только один из нас. Мне жаль, родной. Но я обязательно найду тебя в следующей. Найду и никогда не отпущу. Не отпущу твой стан, глаза янтарные, шелковистые волосы, бархатные щёки, губы, твои губы, такие греховные, но такие желанные. Прости, что мне пришлось похоронить тебя, как какого-то котёнка, но я не мог отдать им твоё тело, не мог смотреть на то, как эти недостойные сжигают тебя на костре. Я надеюсь, что ты ждёшь меня в нашей следующей жизни. Где ты- не король демонов. А я- не доблестный рыцарь. У меня будет выбор. И я выберу тебя.

В следующей жизни меня ждёт лишь разочарование.  
Там я уже не рыцарь. Там я солдат, шагающий через трупы товарищей, умерших за идею. Солдат, убивающий таких же молодых ребят, которые не хотели этого. А я уже совсем ничего не хочу.   
Иногда не помню имени своего. Твоего тоже не помню. Но сердце колит, лишь стоит о тебе подумать.   
У всех парней в кармане фотография девушки любимой, мамы, сестры. А у меня за душой нет ничего: не знаю, как в этот мир пришёл, не знаю, как из него уйду. Только бы не пришлось жизнь твою отнимать, не видеть бы, как ты постепенно бледнеешь, пока красным из тебя льётся жизнь, пачкая мне руки, не чувствовать, как твоё сердце перестаёт биться.  
Снаряды разрываются совсем ярдом с моим окопом и выбора у меня нет- надо уходить. Ползком пробираюсь через узкие проходы, где-то вдали грохочет автоматная очередь. А потом раздаётся совсем близко.  
Пуля в грудь. Ты, кажется, пробил мне лёгкое. Уже не важно. Я начинаю захлёбываться кровью, ноги подкашиваются, пока ты мчишься ко мне. Узнал всё-таки.   
_Улыбаешься. Ты улыбаешься весь испачканный в грязи, дурной._  
Шепчешь что-то несвязное, имя моё на языке перекатываешь, пока я вспоминаю твоё. Но сказать не могу, глаза закрываются, дышать не могу. Чувствую лишь голову твою у себя на груди. больше ничего чувствовать и не хочу.

Выбора всё-таки никогда не бывает. Так глупо это признавать, но теперь я понимаю, что за нас точно всё решили уже. Или свели нас на небесах, а на земле вместе быть не дали, то ли что-то ещё. Не знаю.  
И выбора нет, когда ты оказываешься на соседней койке хосписа. Весь поломанный, глаза тусклые, ухмылка горькая, господи, что же с тобой сделала жизнь. Что она сделала с нами?  
В этот раз мы умираем вместе.  
Умираем молодыми и глупыми, как и до этого.  
Умираем с тонкими запястьями, серой кожей, выпадающими волосами, глупыми обещаниями на холодных губах. Кажется, что лучше быть не может. 

Может. И лучше становится, когда я встречаю такого же маленького мальчика с таким же серьёзным взглядом.   
_Будто не одну жизнь уже прожил.  
_ И наступает этот самый момент, когда мы вместе живём. Растём, изучаем, ошибаемся, принимаем решения. Становимся единым целым.  
Хотя мне кажется, что я распадаюсь в твоих руках, а ты в моих. Но после этого мы лишь ближе.  
Это та жизнь, где всё время мира- наше.  
До тех пор, пока ты не садишься в тот самолёт.   
Ты мог выбрать рейс на час позже, на час раньше, полететь в другой день, не лететь вообще.  
Если и есть выбор. То мы всегда выбираем неправильно. Два идиота.  
  
И сейчас я выбираю.  
Достаю из кладовки старый дедушкин револьвер и выбираю быстрее встретить тебя в следующей жизни. Чтобы умереть вместе ещё раз. Ведь жить нам не дано.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> вообще я умру за фидбек поэтому если у вас есть что сказать то скажите пожалуйста


End file.
